My Angel
by DiamondFlare
Summary: Bulma is fed up with Vegeta's act. She orders him to leave the house and never come back. Vegeta leaves and someone kidnapps her and takes her to Vegetasei. Then someone kidnapps her again! Will vegeta be there for her aid?Warnings:Brief cussing and LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballZ or the characters so please don't come to me.

The sun was just coming up into capsule corp. It's streaks of light shone in through the snow capped mountain peaks and into the daughter of the Briefs' room. There on the bed laid a beautiful woman covered in a thin layer of sheets.

A couple of Blue Jays came and sat on her windowsill and starts to sing to each other. Their blue and white feathers glittered from the damp dew in the air. The human woman turned over towards the window and slowly opened her eyes.

Bulma put one of her arms up to cover her eyes from the bright streaks of sunlight running into her ocean blue eyes. She smiled sweetly as she saw the two birds singing.

The happy woman sat up and yawned. Followed by that was a big stretch. She rubbed her eyes that were slightly dark from the bags under her them. The Briefs' daughter stood up and slipped on her white fluffy slippers and walked to her mirror. She picked up her brush and began to brush her hair with a few soft strokes.

As she looked out her window and to the light purple mountains the birds flew away flying side by side. Bulma pulled down her silver, silky and shiny night gown.

She walked over to her door and placed one of her soft, tanned hands on the door knob. Right as she turned the door knob all of her happy feelings went away.

Bulma sighed heavily and walked out of her room as she heard yelling going through out her house. She walked downstairs and saw a muscular man with brownish black hair spiked straight up on his head.

He was yelling and was pointing a finger at a woman who was skinny had blonde hair and was holding a little garden shovel in one hand and a pot in the other.

Bulma frowned and reach the bottom step. The saiyan man turned his head and looked at the blue haired woman then turned to yell at her. But before he could say a word Bulma put up a finger and closed her eyes.

"Vegeta, I just got up! You are NOT going to start my day out like this! Now, you will calm down and tell me without yelling at me, what you need." Bulma walked up to him and placed one of her hands onto her hip.

The saiyan Prince growled and looked at her with a glare then scowled. "The damned gravity room is broken. Fix it!" Vegeta barked angirly. The old woman with the garden tools walked slowly away and back outside to the lucious garden that grew of fruits and flowers.

"You will NOT order me around! I'm not your slave! Nor your servant! So don't treat me like it! And just for that attitude I'm going to delay the fixing requirement!" Bulma snapped back. Her beautiful light blue eyes glowed in anger and hate towards Vegeta.

Vegeta growled at her and looked at her. Then he smirked. He quite enjoyed "messing" if you'd call it, with Bulma. He wanted to keep on pushing her beyond her anger limit. For the little and sweet looking woman had quite an attitude when needed.

"Listen baka, if you don't have this thing fixed by tonight, then you're in for it." Vegeta growled crossing his arms over his strong chest. Bulma smirked and looked at him.

"Or what? Threaten me if you will Vegeta, but you have to remember this, if you kill or hurt me I'm the only one who even knows how to build the machine." Bulma then crossed her arms over her own chest just to mock him.

The angry saiyan glared at her and walked away with a snarl. The woman stood there with her pride raised high in her. She flipped her light blue hair out of her face then took her hand and pushed it behind her ears.

The old woman who was being yelled at earlier poked her head through the sliding glass door that leads to the garden. She set her pot and shovel down and looked at Bulma. "Is everything ok in here sweetie?"

Bulma nodded in pleasure and looked to where Vegeta had just walked away from. She then turned to Mrs. Briefs and smiled. "Yeah mom, I always get the last laugh now."

Mrs. Brief's chuckled and went back to working on the garden. Bulma then walked down the hall and into her lab. As she walked in she saw her father, Mr. Briefs working at a computer desk with Vegeta at his side.

The two looked up at blue haired woman. Bulma narrowed her eyes to Vegeta then to her father. She walked over to her father and looked over his shoulder and to the computer screen.

"So dad, whats Vegeta here telling you?" The small woman looked to Vegeta with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he just ordered me to fix his ship and I refused because I'm not sure how to." Mr. Briefs rubbed his chin and kept on typing on the computer.

The saiyan looked over to Bulma with a disgusted face then turned to walk away. Bulma liked how she was getting the final word out of their arguments today. But yet, she felt a bit strange as well...

Vegeta used to always continue the arguing for as long as 2 hours. Yet now ever since the other night he's been acting strange...

Flashback-

"Hehe come on Vegeta! I'm going to teach you how to dance!" cried a woman that was hugging him from around the waist. The prince growled and shoved her off of him.

"Clearly you're drunk woman." Vegeta looked at the Briefs' daughter a bit puzzled and embarassed. Bulma was sitting down on a chair at a table with a bottle of Vodka next to her. They were at a wedding party. One of Bulma's friends had just gotten married.

The drunk woman smiled up at Vegeta and stood up. She slowly walked around him two times examining him up and down. She smiled and looked at strong saiyan.

"Vegeta, come on. I'll admit I'm a bit drunk but let me teach you how to dance!" Bulma stood right infront of him. He now examined her. Bulma was in a beautiful red strapless dress that stopped right above her knees. Her dress glittered in the lights whenever she moved.

Vegeta snarled and looked at her. "Fine..." Bulma smiled up at him and softly pressed her chest against his own. She gently took one of his strong hands and placed it onto her hip. The beautiful woman then took the other hand and into her own.

The Prince's eyes widened on how close these human got to each other while dancing. Bulma slowly started taking steps on the dance floor and Vegeta was moving along with her, stumbling at times.

As the two danced Vegeta looked down at his feet while they danced. Bulma lifted up Vegeta's chin with one of her fingers and smiled.

"You don't look at your feet while you dance." Vegeta looked at her with a confused face and backed away from her. Bulma started to laugh softly. The saiyan glared at her.

"You think this is funny?" Vegeta snarled stroming away. The blue eyed woman looked at him walking away then walked after him she placed a hand onto his strong shoulders.

"Vegeta I-" Vegeta turned around and how close Bulma was to them, her soft lips gently pressed against his. She backed away and Vegeta just stood there not knowing what his next move should be.

Bulma started to back away. The partly drunked woman tripped over her own foot and landed on a table then hit her head on the tile floor. Vegeta came out of his little "daze" and helped her up.

Bulma groaned and tried to stand up but instead held her head and sat back down onto the ground. "My...head..."

End Flashback-

Bulma lightly touched her scalp from where she fell and got that knot in her head. She bit her lower lip and looked down in confusion. "Does he like me?" Then she paused and looked up towards the door. "Nah, I don't think so."

Bulma walked out of the lab and down the hallway. She walked up the stairs and into her room to get dressed for the day.

A/n: There's the first chapter, hope you enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A/n Here's the second chappy! . 

As night fell upon the Briefs' home, Bulma's parents decided to go out for dinner. Mrs. Briefs said her good bye as well as Mr. Briefs and they walked out.

Bulma waved good-bye as they left. The Briefs' daughter looked around the empty house and started to walk around. As she was walking and glancing at random things Vegeta came in the living room and looked at her.

The human woman looked towards Vegeta and faced him. She glanced slowly over his bare chest that glittered with sweat in the lights. Bulma shook her head a bit and looked back at his face. "Do you need something?"

Vegeta walked up closer to her. Bulma felt a bit puzzled and looked at him, with her heart starting to speed up. The saiyan could sense that she was probably scared and smirked.

"All I need you to do is fix the gravity room, now get to it!" Vegeta turned his smirk into a frown. Bulma's eyes widened and she frowned as well. She placed her index finger onto his chest and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Vegeta! It's 8:45 at night! I'm not going to spend my evening trying to fix your little training room!" Bulma turned and walked away. Vegeta this time was surprised in how much hate she saw in her eyes.

Bulma kept on walking and the prince snarled. "Baka woman." He then placed his muscular arms over his chest and looked at the ground while leaning on the corner of a white wall.

The blue haired woman turned around and looked at him. She clenched her fists and growled.

"Vegeta! I've had enough of you! I offer you to stay in my home and live here since there is no home for you and you treat me and my family as if we were your servants! Thats it, Vegeta I don't want you here anymore! Get out!"

Vegeta never said another word. Instead he looked at her with a little bit of a guilty face and walked out the front door. Where was he going? No one knows until Bulma heard a loud rumbling outside.

The angry woman ran to the window and watched Vegeta and his spaceship fly off into space. Bulma sat down on the couch for a while and sighed heavily. (Did I really make him feel bad? Well, he deserves it! He's not going to treat us like that anymore!)

The anger yet tired Bulma made her way upstairs and to her room to go to sleep. As she walked into her room she didn't bother turning on the lights. Instead she laid down flat on her bed with a grumble.

Something off of her dresser fell down. She opened her eyes a bit frightened for she had no idea what it was. Then out of nowhere, someone grabbed the human and forced a bandana over her mouth and eyes.

Bulma struggled to get out of his grasp of her. But she desprately failed as the man was far stronger than her. He was no ordinary human man. He had to much strength for a human male.

"Stop struggling you little baka!" Bulma's hidden eyes shot open as soon as she heard the word baka. (Vegeta!) said Bulma in her thoughts. She growled and soon the man pulled her into his spaceship.

The strong male sat her in a chair and tied her in it so she couldn't escape. Bulma tried and tried again to get out of the chair. But instead of getting out of it, she made burn marks on her arms from rubbing and pulling against the ropes.

Bulma finally gave up and sighed deeply. She just decided to wait it out and see what happens to her...

The saiyan prince landed on a planet that was now known as Vegetasei. He growled as he made his way inside of the palace and into the throne room. The saiyan stood infront of another saiyan who was sitting down, talking to one of his servants.

The king looked Vegeta's way and his eyes shot open in surprise. The king looked very much like Vegeta. The only difference was that he had a mustache and that he didn't look quite as strong as vegeta himself.

"My lord, Vegeta is that you? I haven't seen you in years my son!" The strong and gappy king walked over to Vegeta. Vegeta just simply looked to the side and ignored his fathers comment.

"Father, you don't suppose I can stay here do you..." The strong saiyan looked at his father with a bit of guilt and hope. The king just shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but instead was cut off by his son.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning perhaps." Vegeta walked towards the exiting of the palace. They prince grumbled a few times then his face turned soft as he remember what bulma had said to him.

His face frowned again and he growled furiously. "I need to get that baka woman off my mind!" Vegeta then stormed out of his fathers castle.

The spaceship landed and Bulma was being unwrapped from the chair. The bandana was taken off her mouth and she growled loudly. "Why are you doing this to me Vege-" The the human was cut off as the bandana was taken off her eyes.

For this wasn't Vegeta at all. It was a saiyan indeed but much more muscular than Vegeta. For this saiyan stood about 6'5, he had long crimson hair that touched the middle of his spine. His eyes were of crimson as well with a hint of blue.

This saiyan had a tail that was wrapped around his waist line and he wore a blue spandex muxh like Vegeta's. Bulma just blinked a few times looking at him. He looked straight back at Bulma with a hint of intrest.

"Who are you." Bulma demanded. The saiyan sttod there for a second and a smile creeped onto his face. He grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her up to him. He was starting to walk and Bulma just stood there. Then he basically dragged her into the palace ahead of them.

"My name is Huttser." The deep and thrilling voice said. Huttser's voice was very deep and this sent chills up the womans body. "Don't think you're here for fun. You're here to work little lady."

Bulma growled and punched his face. He simply ignored it. It didn't feel much different from a masquito bit to him. Bulma then started cursing him out loudly.

Vegeta stopped walking away from the palace and looked over to his side. He saw huttser dragging a woman into the palace. All Vegeta saw of her was light blue hair. He very briefly for a moment thought it was Bulma.

The prince raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "She definately has the attitude like her but that can't possibly be that stupid baka." Then Vegeta continued to walk in his own direction.

The saiyan that grasped Bulma walked into the palace. The Briefs' daughter stopped struggling as she looked around the scenery. Huttser jerked Bulma up to his pace and then stooped infront of the kings throne.

"My lord, I have brought you a woman that knows all of machinary." Huttser knelt down and pulled Bulma down to kneel too. The king looked at Bulma and thought for a moment.

"Hmm, yes. Very good Huttser, take her to her guest room for she will be staying here for a while." The king nodded for them to leave. Huttser took Bulma's hand and they headed out a door to the side of the throne.

The saiyan and the woman headed down the hall and came to a door on the right. Bulma opened up the door and smiled as she admired the scenery in here as well. Bulma turned to Huttser and looked at him puzzled as she placed her hands up onto her hips.

"Why am I here? " Bulma questioned him. Huttser looked at her with his crimson and blue eyes shining a bit in the lights. He raised an eyebrow smiled.

"You are here to work for the king. You will build of great machinary to help the palace become stronger from an enimes attack. Now good night." Huttser said walking away and down the hall.

"Hey! I'm not the kings servant! Leave me alone I'll find a way out of here myself. I'm not going to work for you!" Bulma growled as she watched him go. He ignored her and turned the corner.

Vegeta was back inside the palace and heard the yelling. He turned the corner and as soon as he did so a door closed to Bulma's room. Vegeta walked to that same door and was about to knock on it but instead walked away.

A/n- Well, do you guys enjoy it so far? I hope so. It makes me feel good to know people enjoy my stories! Anyway, see you next chapter! ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/n- Well, heres the next chapter! I'm not so sure if my grammer is ok but when you review just tell me and I'll try to fix it. Well, enjoy! .

The next morning on Vegetasei, there was loud pounding on the door. Then someone walked in. Bulma was still asleep and the saiyan, Huttser, shook her a bit to wake her up.

"Wake up human! You need to get to work!" Huttser pulled back the covers that covered her beautiful body. Huttser stopped right in his tracks as he saw her thin body sleeping peacefully. Huttser looked at her clothing and thought of them a bit weird to their own.

Bulma was dressed in black silky pants and a black soft shirt to go with it. her pants were rolled up a little bit and her shirt was gently raised up from her hands being over her head.

As she slept there Huttser couldn't keep his eyes off of her. For he was admiring the curves in her perfect tanned body. Then the saiyan narrowed his eyes to her abdomen and her stomach as it was bare with nothing on it.

The crimson haired saiyan took one of his strong hands and placed it onto her stomach and rubbed her belly. Bulma moved a bit and slowly opened her light blue eyes. Huttser however didn't notice her waking.

Instead he just kept on rubbing her stomach sapping in the good feeling of her soft belly. The blue haired woman looked at him and jumped up and off the bed.

"What are you doing to me!" Bulma stood up and backed against a wall. Huttser slowly made his way to her with his eyes locked onto hers. The saiyan slowly placed his hands onto her hips and leaned over to kiss her soft dry lips.

Bulma turned her head to the side so he would kiss her cheek. Huttser looked at her sweetly and Bulma looked towards the ground. "Get away from me!" Bulma demanded. but the saiyan sttod right where he was.

He smirked and looked at her. "You are going to be my mate for now on." Bulma ran out of the room still in her pajamas. Huttser started after her with a smile. "So a little game of hiding seek eh?" The saiyan chuckled as he chased after her.

Bulma kept on running down the halls and she turned her head to look back at him still chasing her. Bulma turned her head back infront of her and ran right into a man.

The blue eyed woman bumped into him so hard that she fell back onto the floor. Bulma looked up at him and he looked at her in shock. Bulma's eyes widened at the sight of this strong saiyan.

"V-Vegeta!" Bulma turned her head back to look at the man who was chasing her. The man stopped right behind bulma and smiled. He looked at Vegeta and bowed.

"I'm sorry my Prince. My mate here was just running away from me." Huttser looked at Bulma and then at Vegeta. Vegeta growled at Huttser and started to walk away.

The prince grumbled under his breath, "I don't know why I had feelings for that useless woman it seems she has a mate now." Vegeta turned the corner. But instead of walking anyfurther he stopped right there and listened into their conversation.

"Vegeta! Vege-" Bulma yelled but then Huttser covered her mouth with his hand. His strong hand clamped to her mouth as he began to speak. "Shh damnit. I don't want his useless self to come over here again. for all i care he can go and die."

Vegeta's anger rose in him. He walked back around the corner and saw Huttsers hand placed over Bulma's mouth.

The prince looked at Bulma and his face grew angrier as he saw tears streaking slowly down the beautiful woman's face then seeing that he was clamping so hard onto her mouth that began to bleed.

"Let go of her right this instant." Vegeta said growling at Huttser. The crimson haired saiyan didn't move from his position. Instead he just smiled and looked at Vegeta.

"I don't have to if she's my mate. It is not a law." Then Huttser began to pick Bulma up from around her jaw. Bulma shreek and more tears flowed down her baby soft face. Vegeta growled furiously and kicked Huttser in the gut.

Huttser dropped Bulma and she fell to the floor. The crimson eyed saiyan grabbed his ribs and glared at Vegeta. The prince looked back at Huttser and spitted on him.

"Feh, you are a descrase to saiyans. I should finish you off at this very moment." Vegeta stood to the side and aimed his strong right arm down at Huttser. Huttser looked back up at Vegeta and covered his head with one arm.

The saiyan prince smirked and began to power up. Bulma sat up and scooted away from Vegeta's aiming. In just moments laster, Vegeta finally blasted Huttser into the next world.

As Bulma sat ther with tears rolling down her face she looked at Vegeta. She tried to smile but couldn't because of her jaw being dislocated. Vegeta looked at Bulma and scooped her into his embrace then headed to the nurses office.

As Bulma was sitting in the nurses chair she comes around and gives her a pill. Knowing Bulma can't swallow the pill the nurse put it down her throat and Bulma was able to swallow it from there.

A few moments later Bulma's jaw was back in place. The human smiled then looked at Vegeta. She stood up and hugged him tight as in thanks for saving basically saving her life. Vegeta just stood there looking at her.

He gently pushed her off of him. She looked at him puzzled and the prince frowned. "Remember woman...You have had enough of me." With that vegeta turned around and walked out of the door. Bulma's eyes started to fill up with tears again but not from pain. From guilt and confusion of emotions.

A/n- Aww, that's sad eh? Well, if you want to find out what happens to them read on to chapter four! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/n- Hmm, yeah here's the next chapter! What'll happen to Bulma and Vegeta? Who knows...Well I do but you get my point. oo

-Two weeks later-

Bulma was still on Vegetasei. King Vegeta wouldm't let her go until her work was done. But that could take forever!

FlashBack

"Look you're majesty, I cannot stay here for much longer! I need to get home to my family!" Bulma growled as her light blue haired fluttered in the wind. They were walking outside on the courtyard and the wind had picked up darastically.

King vegeta stopped and looked at her with a dangerous look on his face. "You will do as I say woman now go and get back to work!"

Bulma scowled and glared at him. "I am not you're servant! You will not treat me like that either! if you won't allow me to leave I'll leave by myself!"

King vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm and grasped it hard. Bulma squinted her face from pain and also from the sunlight. "Let go of me you piece of trash!"

The king threw Bulma towards a wall. But right before the helpless woman hit the wall a blurr ran passed and grabbed her just in time. That blurr was none other than Vegeta himself.

He set down Bulma and looked at his father. "You will not lay one hand on her again." The prince ordered. King Vegeta looked at his son then back at Bulma.

"You want her to be your mate don't you." The king said in disgust. Vegeta didn't answer and repeated,

"Don't touch her again." Then the prince walked off. The saved woman looked at the prince ad smiled sweetly. The king glared at his son and stormed after him.

"Why her son? She is no saiyan! Just a weak little human fool! She cannot handle a saiyan!" The king stopped infront of his son waiting for a response.

Vegeta walked to the side of him and turned his head the kings way. "I never said she was my mate. Now, you let me be!" The saiyan prince growled and walked back into the palace.

King Vegeta looked back to Bulma angirly. He put up one of his arms and aimed for Bulma's way. He shot a blast that stopped and exploded the small portion of ground infront of her. "Get back to work!"

Bulma's eyes shined in anger and hate. instead of moving she stood in her position. "And If I don't?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "What will you do to me?"

The king never answered. Instead he walked away in anger and also confusion. He couldn't quite figure out what was so special about this "Bulma" human.

End Flashback

Bulma walked into the giant laberatory and saw people working on their assignments. She walked ot the far corner of the lab and read her instructions on what to make.

Bulma smiled as she saw this. For it was very familiar, it was the same type of ship that Vegeta used on Earth to train in.

Bulma began to get to work. She pulled her blue hair back into a red silky bow tie. The earthling sat on her knees for a moment and looked at the tools around her. She picked up a drill in one hand and a hammer in the other.

Three Hours later

Bulma gently set down her hammer and screw driver. She stood up and brushed her hands off on her pants. Her whole lab outfit was covered in oil and dirt. The proud woman took her hand and reached to the back of her head then took out her ribbon.

As she let her blue hair fall to her soft broad shoulders King Vegeta walked in. As he walked around the lab he was pushing the scientists to work harder and faster. His anger raised at how slow they were moving.

But, as he reached Bulma who was admiring her handy work the King was amazed how fast she got this done. He patted her on the back and smiled.

"Not back for an Earthling." He praised walking around the machine and examining it. Bulma smiled as well and placed her hands onto her hips.

"Yeah I know, I built at least 10 or 20 of them. " Bulma stopped right there. She wasn't about to say it was because Vegeta wrecked them. that would have made the king furious.

"Very nice. you may have a day or two off from working." the King tunred and walked away. Bulma smiled. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad after all. the king was praising and Vegeta wasn't yelling at her. She rather liked it.

The oil covered earthling headed out of the lab and down the hallway to her room. She placed a hand on the knob, turned it, and walked into her room. Bulma put her hair back up into a tie and walked to the bathroom.

The happy woman turned on the shower to where it was a little hotter than warm, discarded her clothes, then stepped into the shower. Chills ran down bulma's body from the sudden change in temperature.

She grabbed the bar of soap and ran it over her soft tanned body to get all of the dirt and oil off. She rinsed all of that off and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and began to wash her hair.

After she washed her hair she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a white fluffy towel. Bulma wrapped the towel around her waist and walked out of the steamy bathroom and into the cold room.

Again chills covered her body as she stepped into a cold room. She went into her drawers and got a bra and some underware and a red jumpsuit. She put her clothing on and blow dried her hair.

For some reason she wanted to feel well, pretty. After she blow dried her hair, Bulma put on her clothing. She zipped up her jumpsuit to her chest and put on some red high heels. (Why in the world am I getting dressed up?) Bulma thought putting in her earings.

As the happy woman finished someone from behind grabbed her and flew out of the huge window that was in her room. As they flew out of the window all of the glass fell to the grass below.

Vegeta however was in the court yard and saw the glass break. He studied it for a moment and looked up in the sky and saw a man flying away with Bulma.

Vegeta anger raised high in his strong saiyan body. He powered up and flew up in the sky after the stranger and Bulma. The saiyan Prince focused on the man and saw that he had crimson hair. It was none other than Huttser himself...

A/n- There's chapter four! . Sorry it was a little long. heh, ' But now Huttser's back! How'd that happen and what's he going to do with Bulma! Find out in chapter 5! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/n- Here we go! Woohoo! umm, yeah...Don't mind me everyone! I had to much coffee so i'm a little hyper. Lol, here it is!

Vegeta's eyes grew large as he reconized Huttser. The saiyan prince went super saiyan, the golden aura surrounding his body creating a sunlight glow tail as he flew at fantastic speed. Hie hair turned of gold and his eyes a blue green color. Vegeta caught up with him and growled. He saw Bulma but focused more on Huttser. As The crimoson haired saiyan flew into another kingdom, Vegeta hit a strong barrier that protects the palace.

Vegeta growled loudly and started to hit and punch the barrier. But it was no use. The prince growled and flew back to his own palace to his father.

As Vegeta walked into the palace his eyes were filled in hate and anger. Everyone knew when he was like this to do everything he says or else they would die in his hands.

King Vegeta stood up and walked to Vegeta. The King knew as well that he was very angry. His senses were able to detect the blood pressure raising in his sons body.

"Whats wrong Vegeta?" demanded The king. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and growed angirly. He narrowed and locked his fathers gaze.

"Huttser somehow came back to life after I killed him. Then he came here and took Bulma." Vegeta snarled at the even smallest thought of Huttser. The King stood up and growled.

"This must mean war!" The king said walking down the throne line. As he was walking he ordered some of his servants to go and gather the saiyan soliders. "Brace yourself son. This is going to be one hell of a battle."

Vegeta stopped in his tracks. The saiyan prince looked at his father, "No war is going to take place here. I will stop him by myself." King Vegeta looked at his son and nodded. The strong saiyan warrior turned back towards the door and took off towards Huttsers palace.

Huttser landed down in his courtyard. He set the earthling down and stood up straight. the saiyan put his crimson up in a hair tie and looked down at Bulma. Bulma just looked up at him frightened.

"Nothing to worry about dear," Huttser looked her up and down then smiled. "My, you're looking nice today." The saiyan theif grabbed her around the waist and The blue haired woman slapped him across the face.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Ordered bulma then she spitted in his face. The saiyan growled and wipped the spit off of his face. He grabbed her again and took her inside the palace.

"Don't worry my love, you'll be just fine." Bulma looked at him with a disgusted face and growled. Bulma's rage of anger almost came to a point to where she couldn't control it when Huttser kissed her on the cheek.

Bulma left the frown on her face for the rest of the time she was with him. As they walked down a great hallway, Huttser opened up a door on the left and shoved Bulma in. The helpless woman was shoved to the ground and she glared hatfully towards Huttser.

"Stay here for a while for me will ya?" Huttser half smiled and closed the door. Bulma stood up and she was pissed. (No one treats me like this, no one!) Bulma thought as she walked out of the room.

Unfortuneately there were two gaurds standing on each side of her door. The tall saiyan men standing there like statues both turned their heads and looked at the beautiful woman. The one on the right shoved her back in the room and closed the door.

Bulma stood back up and looked around. She noticed a window that was behind a dresser. The weak earthling pushed the dresser aside and looked out of the window.

From the window you can see the whole courtyard. The lucious green grass and flowers that grew all around. Strange birds that flew in the distance and the beautiful sun that was setting to the east instead of the west was Amazingly wonderful.

If you looked far enough you can see the faint towers of King Vegeta's castle. But the fog and mist covered the rest of the palace. The blue eyed woman sighed heavily as she gazed outside the window.

After about ten minutes, the whole palace was in darkness. For night had fallen and blinded those who can't see in the night. Huttser barged in the room and saw Bulma. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come my dear," As they walked out the door Bulma's face was full of confusion. "For tonight is the night where you become my mate." this time Huttser's smile was reassuring. His strong handsome face was soft, and his smile had two creases of dimples on both sides.

Bulma shook her head furiously and growled. "No, I can't and I won't." The depressed woman sighed and glanced one more time out the window. (Vegeta...where are you?)

Vegeta flew at tremendous speed to get to the palace. When he got to where he had gotten hit with the barrier before, he looked down and saw people walking in. They were all dressed up for some special event. The prince growled as he figured out what it was.

"No weakling will lay one hand on my mate!" Vegeta growled. The prince hovered down onto the ground and just walked in the palace. The palace was huge, but not quite as big as his own.

The walls were of a dark red color with huge paintings of Huttser and his family hooked on them. Vegeta snarled and continued to walk around. Vegeta then stopped and closed his eyes. He focused for Bulma's energy pattern and finally located it.

He growled and headed for that direction. The prince picked up his pace and walked quicker to find what he calls, his "mate". As Vgeeta turned a sharp corner her saw Bulma and Huttser.

Bulma was forced against a wall and was being kissed all over her precious body. The frightened woman growled and started to hit and scratch him with her long nails. "Get the fuck off of me! I hate you! i don't love you! The one I love is Vegeta!"

Vegeta's face went a bit soft but he ignored that comment and focused on Huttser. "Oh you do eh? Well, obviously he doesn't love you. If he did he would have came to help you." The crimson haired saiyan gently nuzzled her neck inhaling her sweet scent.

Vegeta growled angirly and stepped from around the corner. "Excuse me, but you'd best get your hands off of her." Ordered the prince. Huttser shot up and Bulma looked over to the right and saw Vegeta.

A bright smile came upon her sweet face. Her mind filled with hope and happiness. She managed to get out of Huttser's grasp and ran to vegeta hugging him tightly and smiling. "Thank you Vegeta!"

Vegeta nodded and Bulma stepped aside. Huttser was full of fear for he knew he never stood a chance against the prince of all saiyans. "Hmmp, obviously I didn't put enough power into killing you before." A smirk creeped onto Vegeta's face.

Bulma backed away knowing she wouldn't be able to withstand the Prince's blast. Vegeta grabbed Huttser by the nck and began to power up. The force comming from the prince was so great that the walls themselves began to crack.

With one quick blow, Vegeta finished Huttser off once and for all. Alls that was left was his ring. Bulma didn't even bother to touch it, instead she turned towards the victorious saiyan and smiled.

The prince for once smiled back to her and hugged her tight. The beautiful woman hugged back happily and looked down with guilt. "I'm sorry for what I said back on Earth." Vegeta smiled a bit. He didn't respond but instead lifted her head up and kissed her lips softly.

Bulma smiled and the strong saiyan embraced her in his arms and took off towards the palace.

Once they reached the palace Vegeta's father gave them permission to leave Vegetasei and go back to Earth. Bulma thanked the king for some of the nice things he has done to her then hey headed to Earth.

About two hours later they landed on earth back in the Briefs backyard. Bulma was very happy to be home now after her small adventure. Vegeta held his lover from around the waist and held her close.

The two headed inside and couldn't see a thing because of the darkness in the house. bulma flicked on some lights and smiled at Vegeta. "Thank you again Vegeta...I...I" The Briefs' daughter couldn't say anymore. It's not she was scared it's just she's never told anyone how she felt abouth them. Not even yamcha.

Vegeta silenced her with a soft light kiss. "I love you too little one." The happy woman kissed back with a smile and headed upstairs. Vegeta watched her go and followed his mate.

As bulma opened up the door to her room, Vegeta closed it behind him and grntly laid Bulma down onto the bed. Vegeta's dark eyes glittered as the moonlight shined through his mates window.

Bulma's eye were full of passion and happiness. The prince laid on her softly and started to kiss her neck softly and slowly. Vegeta slowly made his way to her soft lips. He began to kiss her while his hands went on about the soft curves of her body.

The beautiful Earthling kissed back while wrapping her arms around his neck and gently pressing her chest against his strong saiyan chest. The prince got his hands on her chest where the zipper was and slowly started to unzip her red jumpsuit.

Bulma helped him get the outfit off of her. Vegeta tossed the outfit to the side with a gentle throw. Normally he would have just ripped the outfit off of her back but he wanted to savor every moment of his pleasure with his perfect woman.

The strong saiyan stood up and took off his blue spandex and gazed over Bulma's sweet, soft body. As Bulma laid there, Vegeta looked over her body a few times seeing her black laced bra and panties to match. Her stomach was flat and fit. For she had some abs for a little woman such as herself.

The prince bit his lower lip and got back onto her body and began to suck on her neck gently while his strong crafted hands unhooked her bra. He tossed the black bra to the floor and placed his hands onto her chest.

The saiyan started to move his hands in circular motions on her chest and his sweet mate let out a soft moan every now and then through their kisses. The experted prince started to lick her from her chin down her neck leaving hot trails of saliva on her perfected body.

Bulma smiled and closed her eyes as the pleasure came to her. Her breathing started to increase little by little as her mate was doing her body the way she dreamed of before she met him.

As Vegeta getly sucked on her light pink nipples he slowly trailed one hand down to her panties and slid them off. He ran one finger down her precious flower and then back up again gently caressing her. the prince went to the other breast and began to suck and nibble on that one as well.

Vegeta began to stiffen and softly plunged three fingers up inside of her gently moving around in circular motions. The pleasured woman placed one of her hands ontop of Vegeta's head and gently started running her fingers through his dark brown hair.

When the strong man finished where he was at her chest he slowly licked down to her stomach and to her abdomen. He pressed his wet tongue onto her lower stomach and slowly moved left and right. Bulma slightly arched her back when Vegeta reached closer to his goal.

The gentle saiyan pulled his wet fingers out from inside of her and trailed his tongue down and onto her flower slowly moving up and down on her clit making Bulma let out more moans as he went.

Vegeta slid his tongue inside of her and moved it around inside of her getting every taste of her as he could. Then he started to plunge his tongue in and out of her slowly. His mate gripped his head a bit harder and started to breathe faster.

As he sapped up her juices her got back ontop of her and began to kiss her precious lips. As he did so, he trailed his hands all over her body and his manhood stood right at her entrance gently brushing against it every now and then.

Bulma arched her back a bit more wanting him inside of her. Vegeta smiled and pushed his manhood into her flower. Bulma squinted her eyes and kissed a bit deeper and harder as her walls were beging stretched from the inside.

Vegeta slowly pushed in and out of her delicate womanhood. Getting a bit more desprate and intense, Vegeta started to move faster in and out of her. The beautiful woman moaned and called his name softly as the started to move faster.

Vegeta started to move faster and fatser inside of Bulma. His mate cried his name as he plunged in and out of her hard. She wrapped her baby skin soft legs around his waist and Vegeta's thrusts became deeper and harder. Soon enough, The saiyan prince let out his liquids inside of her both reaching their climaxes.

But Vegeta didn't stop there and neither did Bulma, they continued for hours until dawn. As soon as the first sight of sunlight began to appear Bulma was cuddled against her strong saiyan prince. Vegeta had his arms braced around her waist and he kissed the top of her head.

Bulma cuddled to his strong bare chest and smiled. "I love you Vegeta..." She then began to trace his chest lightly with her nails.

Vegeta smiled and looked down at his mate. "I love you too." He slowly began to stroke her head and Bulma looked up at him with her light blue eyes looking at him lovingly. She lifted up her head and lightly kissed his lips.

The saiyan kissed back and smiled. "You're my angel..." He hugged her mate and rubbed her belly. "And so is this little person." Bulma's eyes began to tear up with happiness. She kissed him again and the two slowly went on to a nice, loving sleep.

A/n- Ok, there it is! That's my story. Hope you enjoyed it! please R&R! 


End file.
